The Espada Jinchuurki
by Zero Kiryu Uchiha
Summary: Naruto gets killed at the hands of sasuke on the retrieval mission only for his body to be taken by Aizen Sosuke to turn the blonde ninja into a Espada and tasks naruto to turn 8 other of his jinchuurki kind into an arrancarr like he is will he complete his task and have his revenge on sasuke? pairings undecided might do NaruHina or NaruHina harem, bashing included


**AN: Here is a promise I have been writing this for some time now this week Lets hope this new fanfic brings in excitement. Parings undecided maybe NaruHina if I ever think about it. Bashing will be promised in this story... this story will involve the Jinchuurki being turned into Espada. don't know to either make Aizen Good or Evil in this story but that depends on how he is in the story. Anyway enjoy it review and tell me what you like about this chapter.**

Chapter One: Unexpected Revival

Summary: Naruto was killed by sasuke on the valley of the end it has been a year since his death but later brought back by a stranger... and turned into a Hollow.

(Valley of the End)

" CHIDORI!" Roared Sasuke

" RASENGAN" Shouted Naruto

And with one final clash an impact happened once the clash died down you could see Sasuke standing infront of Naruto with his arm right through Naruto's chest with a smug smirk he glanced at his fallen former team mate,

" Damn... you Teme... forgive me Sakura-chan... I've failed you..." Thought Naruto as darkness was beginning to take him away his eyes were closing.

" I killed you dobe! now I have the power of the mangekyo sharingan!" Declared Sasuke with a smile as he glanced at his now fallen comrade with a smug smirk

" Now that I have gained these eyes I will kill Itachi!" He said with a grin before continuing " And it's all thanks to you dobe... this is goodbye..." Sasuke said walking off to go find Orochimaru while he was unaware of a figure watching the battle in the sky.

" Kaname retrieve the blonde boy... we are taking him with us.." Said a Calm voice.

" As you wish Lord Aizen..." Said the blind swordsman as he did flash step to pick the dead Naruto Uzumaki up off the ground as he opened a garganta while Aizen followed him they were on their way to Hueco Mundo

* * *

( Else Where)

" Awaken Naruto Uzumaki..." Said a Male Voice.

Naruto cracked opened his eyes everything was blurry until he sight saw a tail man looming over him with a white cloak like attire with brown eyes and perfect brown hair.

" What is this... where am I?" Said Naruto not sure what was going on.

" You Naruto Uzumaki are in Hueco Mundo..." Said the male voice with a smirk.

" Who are you...?" Naruto asked looking at the man.

" I am Sosuke Aizen I am the one who brought you back to life." Said Aizen.

" To Life? oh yeah... I was killed by that teme... sasuke... but Aizen-san... why have you brought me back?" Asked Naruto.

" I have brought you back for a chance.. I have use for you naruto uzumaki and your kind..." Aizen said with a grin.

" My Kind...? what are you talking about...?" Asked Naruto confused.

" You are a jinchuurki are you not you hold the kyuubi within you right..?" Aizen asked while the blonde haired boy nodded.

" Well I have made you reborn again why don't you take a look at yourself." Aizen said with a smirk.

Naruto looked at a mirror in shock of what his appearance was his eyes were still blue but slits changed his eyes gut had a hole where his kyuubi seal once was his nails were black and had a hollow fragment around his forehead that looked like he was wearing a Ninja projector forehead but had no mark on it. he even had a number on his neck showed a number 1 on there he turned to aizen with pure shock on what he is.

" What am I... I don't look human anymore..." Naruto asked fearfully.

" Naruto Uzumaki you are the Primera Kitsune Espada... I gifted you this power... I am giving you and your jinchuurki kind this power..." Aizen said as he showed naruto the sphere known as the Hōgyoku.

" This is what turned you into a arrancar I will train you and teach you how to control your new found power and will teach you how to use the Hōgyoko to turn 8 other jinchuurki into what you are." Aizen said to Naruto as he tossed Naruto a Sword as naruto grabbed it.

" A sword?" he asked looking at aizen.

" That is your zanpakuto... it has amazing powers and I will also teach you how to use your sword and help you reach your release form..." Aizen said.

" So when will this training of mine starts... aizen-sensei..." Naruto looked up at his new master.

" You will have more than one sensei... and they are Espada's and each member will teach you your hollow powers and once you are fully trained I will send you back to the shinobi world you once came from and to turn your kind into your own espada your the primera the leader and strongest one to your espada rank." Aizen said with a smirk.

" So Naruto... do you accept these new terms of your power and be ready to become the greatest warrior even known?" Aizen said with a smirk knowing the boy would say yes.

Naruto Bowed and said. " I accept Aizen-sensei I will train with you and the espada." Naruto smiled while he and aizen began walking away

 _To Be Continued_

 **AN: Hello readers just to let you know I'm Zero Arashi Uchiha this is my other account I changed the name I was once Admiral-Akainu but changed it to Zero Kiryu Uchiha I hope you guys will like this story of mine it's been along time since I wrote another story for this account well this is my brand new one**


End file.
